At times it is desirable to accurately determine an amount of fluid being dispensed from an outlet or the flow rate of the fluid. However, it can be difficult to accurately measure an amount of fluid flowing from a source. For example, when a person is using a measuring cup, it can be difficult to accurately measure the amount of desired fluid, such as water. A person has to adjust the faucet to a desired flow rate, fill the measuring cup, set it on a flat surface, and determine the amount of water in the measuring cup. It can be time consuming and inefficient to continue the above steps until a desired amount of water is accurately measured.
Similarly, it can be difficult to measure the amount of fluid required when the units used to measure the fluid are different then the units for the known amount of fluid. For example, if directions reference cups and a person only has a measuring device for fluid ounces and, if the person does not have the knowledge of the cups to fluid ounces conversion they must determine the equation for converting and then convert the units before being able to measure the desired amount of fluid. The above example, is intensified if one has to convert from English units to Metric units or any other measuring unit.
Further, it can be difficult to determine the amount of fluid needed when one wishes to multiple the amount of known fluid needed. For example, if the recipe requires one amount of fluid, but a person is making a triple batch of the recipe, then the person must multiply the amount or separately measure the single amount out how ever many times it is being multiplied. Likewise, one may be required to divide the required amount if only a portion of the batch is being made.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a measuring device which is interactive, so that a predetermined amount of fluid can be determined based upon an input, and the measuring device can accurately dispense the desired amount of fluid.